Looking For My Open Door
by UtterPhailXD
Summary: Sometimes, the best thing to do when someone you loved closes the door on you is to find someone who loves you to open a new one. SasuNaru Eventual lemon.


**AN: Hello =) Uhm, this will be the first fan fiction I've posted and it's going to be relatively dark for the first few chapters. Bare with me my fellow SasuNarutards, Naruto is in love with Sakura… for now…. That will all change very soon =3 Read? Review? Maybe? Please?**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Naruto, fate is very cruel =(**

* * *

Looking for my Open Door

Chapter 1: No Control

* * *

The blond cursed loudly and slammed the door to his hotel room. He knew the bastard was heartless, but really? He decided to break it off with his girlfriend of a year at their wedding rehearsal? The look on her face… it was heartbreaking. Naruto Uzumaki groaned and slumped against the wall until his butt ungracefully collided with the harsh tile. His crystal blue eyes squinted angrily at his clutched fist as it rested on his knees.

He hated the bastard. He had always hated him. Ever since the girl he had been in love with since elementary school fell for him. Naruto sighed and rested his head against the door. Sakura Haruno was most beautiful girl. Her hair was always perfectly put up in her red headband, her pale skin had never had a single deformity, and she always worked hard in everything she did. Straight A's, Beautiful, Ambitious.

Naruto loved her. He worshipped the ground she walked on. Sadly, he had only been able to become her best friend. So when she asked him to ask another guy to go out with her, though it crushed him, he did it with a smile.

Because he loved her that much.

Sakura herself had asked that bastard many times, but he always turned her down. Naruto scoffed when he remembered she'd always say, "It's just because he's shy stupid, of course he too cool to accept a public proposal!"

"No." Naruto muttered, "It's because he's a fucking asshole."

All the girls at school had loved him. Even though he walked all over them like dirt and didn't give a shit. They all squealed his name and wanted him to pick one of them to be his little princess. Naruto had hoped that Sakura would have enough sense not to fall into that spiders web. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

Naruto asked for her. It took longer then expected, the guy had actually had a conversation with him and what Naruto had hoped would be a no, became a yes.

Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha started dating.

And on it went. Naruto was invited to a lot of events with the couple. By Sasuke, not Sakura. In fact, Sakura would urge Sasuke not to invite him. Naruto would try to decline, but Sasuke would always insist and shoot down any excuse Naruto would give to avoid the occasion. Naruto twitched, the bastard often made an unusual effort to touch Sakura when in eyeshot. It was as though he was claiming his property.

It had taken Sasuke six months to introduce Sakura to his family. When the Uchiha's parents found out that their son had finally taken interest in a girl, they automatically began making arrangements for a wedding. Sakura had never even gotten a proper proposal.

Naruto groaned and stood up when a knock sounded from his door, "Who the hell is it?"

"Open the door." a bored voice replied. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the door.

"Go away Kakashi."

"Much as I would love to, the young women downstairs will be fairly angry if they don't get an apology."

Naruto frowned, he had yelled at some girls who had started giggling at the fact 'their' Sasuke was single. "Screw them."

"I have a key."

The blonde intensified his glare and silently stood up, opening the door to reveal the silver-haired man, who was standing in a very relaxed stance against the wall opposite of Naruto.

"I'm not coming out unless I can smash that fuckers face in."

"Sorry, not an option." Kakashi stated, using his only visible eye to stare bluntly at the boy across from him, "Now be a good boy and come apologize to the guest."

"…Screw you." Naruto blandly replied, but nether the less, he stepped out of his room. Kakashi gestured for him to follow as the older man walked towards the stairs. Naruto unwillingly did just that, crossing his arms and pouting the whole way. The thought of seeing the pain stricken look on Sakura's face caused his heart to hurt. It wasn't fair. Sakura deserved happiness more then anyone he knew. Naruto had always known he couldn't bring her the happiness she wanted. He was dirt poor, his one bedroom apartment was falling apart, the only thing he had to eat was instant ramen. The only way he'd been able to get a tux for the wedding was because his friend Kiba had an extra one. It'd taken twenty trips to the dry cleaners for Naruto to keep from coming to the wedding ceremony reeking of dog shit. He was pathetic, all he could ever hope to be for her was the best guy friend.

"You know, I'm sure she could use that idiot charm of yours right now Naruto." Naruto looked up at the silver haired man before him as they reached the elevator. Kakashi pressed the down button and they both stepped in when the doors opened. "She hasn't come out of the bathroom since Sasuke broke it off. Yamanaka has been trying to get her to come out this entire time."

Naruto opened his mouth, but closed it realizing he really had no response but to nod. He hadn't really stayed long enough to see if Sakura needed him. He had been keeping an eye on the couple all night and when Sasuke dodged a kiss from Sakura, he knew something bad was going to happen. His suspicions had been confirmed later when Sasuke and Sakura stood off to the side away from everyone and Sakura's face turned into one of complete despair. He didn't get really pissed off until Sasuke had noticed him looking and got the widest smirk on his face.

The action caused him to stand up and shout "Bastard!" across the room. Of course, this had caused a scene. The pink haired woman would have usually glared at him and threatened him within an inch of his life. But not this time. She had sunk to her knees and buried her face in her hands. The bastard was nowhere to be seen.

When Naruto and Kakashi made it to the bottom floor, Naruto saw the group of girls he had yelled at and grimaced, turning to go back into the elevator. Kakashi grabbed the scruff of his shirt and redirected him in the direction of the girls. One of the girls looked over their shoulder and sneered. The other girls noticed this and sneered as well. Naruto avoided eye contact and shoved his hands in his pockets. A mumbled apology, some traded insults, and a drink being thrown into a certain blonde's face later, the group of girls stormed off, their noses aimed high in the air.

Kakashi appeared behind the blond with a prepared hanky, Naruto grumbled and snatched it so he could use it to wipe the red punch off his face. "Nice going dunce."

Naruto surprising did not retort, just muttered, "I'm going to go see Sakura." before walking off in the direction of the large hotel ballroom. The thing about Naruto, it seemed that over time he had developed a sort of "Sakura Radar" over the years. He knew her so well, or maybe it was because of how much alike they were, he knew exactly where she would go when she got upset. Soon he was across the large ballroom, which was now just spotted with a few people here and there, and outside the bathroom hidden behind the overly huge stage.

"Sakura! Come on! Please come out! I can't help cheer you up if you're locked in there all night!" Ino Yamanaka stood outside of the door, desperately calling for her friend to come out with no avail. She turned when she heard Naruto walk up, giving him a look pleading for him to help. Naruto walked up to the door and knocked lightly.

"Sakura… it's me."

The door opened rapidly. The next thing Naruto knew, he was being pulled violently into the bathroom by his shirt and the door was being slammed and locked behind him. The familiar pink haired girl was soon latched to him, her arms wrapped tightly around him and her face buried in his chest. She sobbed into his button up shirt and Naruto just looked down at her sympathetically. He let out a comforting "shhh" sound and ran his fingers through her hair.

It was at least two hours before Sakura had cried herself into exhaustion. Her breathing became even, every now and then a rough shaky breath would come out but she was drifting to sleep regardless. Naruto carefully picked her up bridal style and made his way out of the bathroom. He was slightly surprised when he saw Ino asleep in a chair next to the door, and even more surprised when he saw Shikamaru standing at her side.

"Troublesome girl." the pony tailed man sighed, his arms crossed over his chest, "I tried to get her to leave over an hour ago, but she insisted on staying."

"Are you-"

"I'm gonna let her sleep a little bit longer, then we'll go up. You go ahead."

Naruto nodded, it was around midnight and he needed to get Sakura up to his room (1). He was surprised that the Hotel staff hadn't turned off the lights, but he didn't worry too much about it. He figured Shikamaru had thought ahead and told them to wait until he left. It wasn't too long before Naruto was in the elevator, smiling sadly down at Sakura as she held onto his shirt for dear life in her sleep.

Ino had previously been one of Sasuke's followers, when Sakura and him started dating it caused a bitter rivalry between the two girls, but after the engagement she lost the desire to take the man from the other girl. It wasn't long after the engagement that the pretty blond girl started dating her childhood friend Shikamaru and Sakura became her best friend yet again. It was a strange match, Ino was always nagging Shikamaru to stop being a lazy prick and Shikamaru was always complaining, but they loved each other. Naruto had thought the whole thing was just weird.

The elevator reached the forth floor and Naruto stepped out into the deserted hallway, quickly making it to his room. Once inside he gently set Sakura down on the bed and covered her up. He guessed he would have to sleep on the couch, but when he had started to stand straight Sakura tightened her grip on his shirt. Needless to say he was surprised when he realized she was awake. The pink haired woman sat up slightly and without a word she reached up and pulled Naruto into an extremely passionate kiss.

Naruto would have been more surprised… if this had been the first time Sakura had turned to him for physical comfort. Sasuke had been a jerk to Sakura more then once, and she always came to Naruto's apartment in tears. When Sakura got upset, her mind became foggy and she often looked for pleasure to cover up her emotional pain. Naruto would try to talk sense into her, but in the end he just could not resist her and they would end up in bed together. The next day, Sakura would be back with Sasuke and Naruto would still be just the best friend. Sure it hurt, but he just could not let her go. He needed her.

As hard as it was Naruto pulled back from the kiss and took Sakura's face in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "Sakura, we really can't do this-"

"Yes we can."

"You're upset, you're not thinking straight."

"Naruto." He felt a wave of warmth wash over him, it always happened when she said his name, "I need this." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his again before pulling back slightly. She put her small fingers to work unbuttoning his shirt, lust filled turquoise eyes taking in the tan chest the revealed itself. "please…" Her voice cracked slightly, most likely from the hours of crying earlier, she rested her chin on his shoulder as she unbuttoned the last button on Naruto's white button up shirt. She whispered in his ear, "I need you."

If this had been any other situation, Naruto would have lost it then and there. He could feel his lower region hardening as he thought of making love to the woman he loved. However… "Sakura, please, you have no idea how… hard this is for me." He unwilling tilted his head to the side as those familiar rosy lips left a trail of kisses down the side of his neck. He cursed his weak will as his hands left her face and roamed down her body.

"I love you." Naruto's eyes widened as the words left the girls mouth, he looked down at her as she looked up at him with seductive eyes, "Please, make love to me, Naruto?"

Naruto was on her faster then a lion on an antelope.

* * *

(1) Sakura was sharing a room with Sasuke, Naruto knows better then to take her back there.

**AN: Alright! I'm going to be honest here. I adore Sakura, I don't want anyone to hate her… but you're going to. There is no way around it sadly =/ and we all know how clouded our minds can get when we love someone as much as Naruto loves her. But bare with me folks =) SasuNaru will be coming soon.**


End file.
